Life Completeness
by killinheaven
Summary: "But.. is it true that Kanra-san died with her boyfriend in the accident? The man named Shizuo? Oh, God. Even though it's so tragic but I'm really sure that they're happy enough to be able to die together." ShizuoIzaya, ShizuoKanra. Chapter 1


"I heard your sister died yesterday because of a car accident. My deepest condolence to her, Izaya-san. She was really a good girl."

"... Yes, thank you."

"But.. is it true that Kanra-san died with her boyfriend in the accident? The man named Shizuo? Oh, God. Even though it's so tragic but I'm really sure that they're happy enough to be able to die together."

"..."

A bitter smile was slowly curved on the raven's face as he felt his lips were suddenly losing the ability to speak up.

.

.

~000~

**Title :**

Life Completeness

Chapter 1 : person who fell in love with his sister's boyfriend

**Author :** killinheaven

**Rating :** T

**Pairing (s) :** Shizuo X Izaya – Shizuo X Kanra – Izaya X Kanra (sibling)

**Disclaimer :** Durarara! is owned by Ryohgo Narita-sensei, who doesn't know it?

.

.

.

A person who fell in love with his sister's boyfriend.

Orihara Izaya... fell in love with his sister's boyfriend. It was so freaking cheesy but it was also the fact that made the informant broker was hardly thrown into a deep shameness. Claiming that he hated Heiwajima Shizuo for years, making some nonsense conflicts... and yet, he fell in love with the blonde man. It was a shame, it was so damn embarassing but he also didn't know the reasons why this stupid feeling could strike him painfully. As if life was playing with him, suddenly the rumor about Shizuo dated his sister was spread out through Ikebukuro half year ago.

It was so sudden, it was so shocking, it was unlogic, it was so...

... painful.

Izaya still remembered the way Kanra smiled while putting her point finger on her lips and whisper 'it is a secret' naughtily when Izaya asked the truth about the rumor.

Heck. By showing that motion, of course Izaya could easily conclude that the monster already took his sister's heart. Shizuo was not really that bad looking, he was.. he was quite.. well, okay, he was handsome.. moreover without that stupid glassess. The blonde hair of him even made the monster of Ikebukuro looked sexy and it perfectly suited him. The tall figure and the perfect abs.. Shizuo was psychally perfect. Despite of Shizuo's strength and bad temper, everyone stated that Shizuo was actually a good guy.

It was really not hard for Kanra to take an interest to Shizuo.

Meanwhile... Kanra was a type that everyone could love. Actually, Kanra was also helping Izaya with his job for the past two years. The natural beauty of her made the collection of information easier than before. She also loved humans. Even though she didn't really like to say that trademark of her brother out loud. However, Kanra was not a jerk. She was a kind person, she was only helping Izaya depended on its purpose. She was kind enough to never say that she hated her brother, even though Izaya knew that he was hated by everyone.. including Kanra. Her relationship with Izaya was just like a wind, being positive and negative at the certain time. It was true that she was not that perfect just like the other girls, but... with that beauty and that kindness, people could say that she was perfect.

And Shizuo was one of people who could say that Kanra.. was perfect.

They were simply so perfect each other, they were... they were perfect. Kanra was definitely Shizuo's type, and she was not that weak to handle Shizuo's strength. She had his brother's parkour ability and she also had a calmness that absolutely could work to Shizuo. And for once in his life, Izaya hated the fact that he ever had a young sister that he secretely proud of.

Maybe Shizuo also hated the fact that his girlfriend was his enemy's sister. Probably Shizuo also felt disgusted for imagining that one day he should recognize his big enemy as his brother-in-law.

Perhaps.. yeah, perhaps.

Because that moment would never come. The perfect couple had found their own heaven. They had gone already, they were happy to at least die together. And Izaya never knew what he didn't cry even for a little bit. He was already too numb to make any reactions. His heart was broken into uncountable pieces when he heard the news. Just that evening Izaya could see Kanra was excitedly jumped on her bed with her cellphone on her grip, and when Izaya called her name, Kanra was asking a permission to go.. a three days trip to Okinawa. Orihara Izaya just flicked his hand and murmured 'whatever' as he didn't ask the further information because he could guess everything questioned.

The tomorrow morning.. there the news, it came suddenly without warning. Kanra and Shizuo were gone. The car that Shizuo drove... fall off cliff. It was absolutely a severe car accident since Shizuo could not survive, it was also predictable that her fragile sister also did not survive. The police said the car was burnt, but the police found their bodies without a burning scar. Sure, the pool of blood was surrounding them, the scars and bruised were everywhere on their bodies but it was a good thing that they still could be identified. It seemed like Shizuo successfully pulled himself and Kanra out of the car before it could explode. He had tried to keep their life and Izaya was a little bit grateful to be able to see their faces, even though it tore up his feeling so badly.

But still, his love was gone... with his lovely sister whom he loved. Two people he loved..

... were gone.

But why the tears could not come out from his eyes? It was freakingly hurt, it was so damn painful, it suffocated him just too much, but he still couldn't cry.

Was it because he was grateful that they died? The jealously and the anger had comsumed him... was it the fact? Perhaps Izaya was a jerk, but he never wanted to make people he loved to dissapear from this world. Shizuo and Kanra were the ones who only care about him, who always recognized him didn't matter positively or negatively.

The feeling of loneliness striked him, again.

He already forgot the purpose he was living for.

~000~

_**BLAM!**_

The bang of the door was loudly heard, Izaya frantically locked his apartement door and quickly walked towards the lift. Being suffocated inside his apartement suddenly made his heart clenched a little. His apartement was never grabbed by this desolate aura. He needed to feel crowded, he needed to see somebody.. he needed to talk to somebody... to find a fact that there was still at least one person who recognized him as a living human who needed a little care.

Kanra always came every afternoon, even though she was never really talking to Izaya... but she always came. It didn't matter whether she brought some food or rambling about something's not important with her brother. At least she always tried to keep her relationship with Izaya as a sibling with no serious conflict.

But no one came to his apartment this afternoon. She never would. Kanra would never come again.

Ikebukuro was peaceful. It scared him. No vending machine, no annoyed glare, no monstrous screams, and the chase-catch game was officially ended. He would never run again, he would never piss the blonde debt collector off again. He could not play with him for any longer.

It was really peaceful.. and he suddenly was scared of this peace.

.

* * *

**[A year ago]**

"OUCH!"

**BAM!**

"Did I tell you not to follow me to Ikebukuro, you bratty little sister?" Izaya said quietly as he gave his hand to his little sister who was crumbled over the ground. On his left side, there was broken vending machine that already hit the poor wall.

The black hair girl pouted, staring at Izaya's hand iritately, "At least give me a warning before you push me down! It hurts!"

"But that monster never gave me a warning too. I've just saved you from the wrong direction of a thrown vending machine! Don't be fussy, just grab my hand and stand up. Go back to your house."

"It's our house! There are Mom and Dad there, don't be so confident of yourself just because you have work and you can buy your own apartment—"

"IIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Izaya sighed, "You're too fussy. Just go back home."

However, Kanra just sat down still on the ground, and still pouting.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE, FLEA? STAY AWAY FROM IKEBUKURO, YOU STINK!"

The raven groaned as he heard the tap voice of Shizuo Heiwajima was really coming near to him. He turned his body around and rolled his eyes lazily, "Shizu-chan. I'm not in the mood to play with you, okay?"

Meanwhile the only girl there didn't really care what was happening. She wasn't afraid with the Ikebukuro monster, of course. She was following Izaya till Ikebukuro to grab him back home for tonight, because Mairu's and Kururi's graduation of Junior High School will be held tomorrow. However Izaya was still persistent not to come, well, what was the matter of graduation? It was normal and nothing special.

"Don't interfere our talk, stupid blonde! What's the matter with my brother to come to Ikebukuro? Are you a Tokyo Governor?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, and Izaya just took a deep breathe while massaging his forehead.

"People always say that my brother is annoying but the truth I think you're thousand times more annoying than him, Shizuo-san. Tsche."

Shizuo also took a deep breathe, feeling confused whether he should throw this girl to the space or something else,"It's nothing to do with you, Kanra-san."

"Annoying." Kanra said again.

The ex-bartender raised his eyebrows for the second time, "If you know your brother too well, I'm sure the truth is your stupid louse brother is million times more annoying than me."

"Annoying. Protozoan brain is always protozoan brain, I agree with my brother. Don't you always think that people always do something because there's something else that cause it?"

Shizuo gritted his teeth, "Yes. But your brother is strange, he always involves everyone with his annoying plans to entertain himself—"

It rather hurt, Izaya didn't know why. Ah, no, it always hurt whenever Shizuo said bad things about him. It hurt if it was Shizuo who said it.

"STUPID PROTOZOAN IS ALWAYS STUPID PROTOZOAN!" a sudden scream from the girl.

"Heck. What the hell is wrong with you?" and Shizuo could only hiss.

Izaya grabbed his sister's hand in one movement, "Okay okay, let's go now. I'm out to play with you today, Shizu-chan~ jaa~"

If Shizuo didn't let they go, it was a bit weird. He had no choice, right? The wrinkle on his forehead was still there as he stared at the sibling who began to walk away from his direction.

"Annoying!" Kanra screamed after they passed a few meters from Shizuo's spot. "Humans are always annoying! Why don't they always think out of box! Short-thought, I hate them!"

"Hm, hm."

"You're annoying too but you're not an idiot like him, brother."

"Kanra.. silent, please."

"The heck you could tell me to shut up?" Kanra turned his body to face his brother directly. "It's so embarassing for me to say it, but.. Izaya, no, Iza-nii. You're my brother, okay? No one can say that my brother is strange. No one can say that you're weird."

Izaya suddenly burst out laughing, "Seriously, that's too... pfft, I'm not a little girl who needs to be protected. I'm not that weak just because people tell me I'm weird, okay? I'm hated by everyone and I have no problem with that—"

"You lied."

"No."

"Yes."

"Listen, you better go home."

"You're lonely."

Silence.

"You're... hurting. You want everyone to look at you because you can get their attentions if you're not messing with them. Even Shizuo-san knows that."

Simple words.

Very simple words, but it was enough to make Izaya fell silent and decided to move his feet to walk, passing his sister.

"Iza-nii."

No footsteps, Kanra didn't chase him. However, she still opened her mouth to continue her words.

"I never got any boyfriends, my heart will never let me fall in love, not before you get a person who will always be there for you. A person who loves you. I will be here for you until you find that person."

* * *

.

**[Present Time]**

'_Liar..'_

Even his heart couldn't shout out loud. He felt like his breathe was suddenly taken away just for remembering some scenes from years ago. His eyes were burning, but still, he couldn't cry. His heart kept mourning, hoping that it could heal his bleeding heart even just a little. He didn't say it, he couldn't say it..

'_.. Kanra, you're my sister.. that's why you're also a jerk like me..'_

A deep breathe.

'_.. but I never being a jerk.. never.. to my own sister.'_

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued **

~000~

* * *

Oh, well. Hey everyone *waves*

This is my first fanfic in Durarara! fandom, so yeah, kinda nervous. Ah, I'm sorry if you don't like straight. But this is a must. Lol.

I'm not good with multichapter, but I promise I'll finish this story because I've the plot. Hehe. This story won't be long, anyway. And I'm sorry with my english, very very sorry if it's awful.

Thank you! And.. mind to review?


End file.
